This study will demonstrate how the amount of HIV excreted in semen varies over time. This includes how the amount of HIV varies with or without drug treatment, with other sexually transmitted diseases and their treatment, and in acute primary HIV infection. Depending on how the amount of HIV in semen varies over time, new treatment strategies may need to be implemented.